


God is Love

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not how Dean expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is Love

At first, Dean assumes that sex with Cas will be somehow profane. That base human desires will tarnish the angel. Not that it worries him. He figures if he can corrupt a bit of heaven, and have some serious fun in the process, it’s score one for Dean Winchester against those self-righteous holier-than-thou winged dicks. So when he pushes Cas back into the mattress, covering him with his body and drawing out ragged and delicious noises, in between the lust and desire there’s just a little piece of him gloating about defiling an angel. 

When Cas opens his eyes and looks up, Dean realizes he may have been mistaken. Cas’s body may be looking wrecked and debauched, but in his eyes is worship. As they move together, the slick and obscene noises of flesh against flesh are drowned out by prayer. 

“Oh God, oh God.” Lost in the dark heaven-blue of his angel’s eyes, it’s like Dean’s forgotten there are other words. 

Beneath him, Cas thrusts in time with his own litany, “Dean, yes, Dean, Dean, Dean!”

“God, Cas. Oh God. Holy fucking GOD!” 

It may sound blasphemous, but to Dean it feels like benediction. 

And when they both lie spent and sated, and Cas quietly presses a kiss to his forehead, Dean thinks that there is more than one kind of holy communion.


End file.
